


Motorcycles

by MidnightBella88



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBella88/pseuds/MidnightBella88
Summary: Saeran was not by any means a heavy sleeper, but he wasn't that much of a light sleeper either. Surprisingly. Saeyoung was the light sleeper despite everyone's belief of his character, the slightest sound could wake him up and make him alert. And it was moments like this, Saeran wished he was as light of a sleeper as his brother.It was 8:30 pm and Saeran nearly killed Zen.





	Motorcycles

Saeran found himself scrolling through his phone as his brother and Zen talked over things he didn’t really care about. He was still kind of new to the RFA and everything it had to offer, but he found himself chatting with the other members here and there. Zen was someone he found himself chatting with the most among the other members. He seemed pretty chill when he wasn’t talking about his looks or how gorgeously amazing he was. The mere thought of recalling one of his many rants made him want to throw up in his mouth. He usually found him chatting with the pretty boy on his calmer days, when he had nothing to do and just wanted to relax. 

If there was one thing that he did have to admit though, was that the pretty boy actually did have talent. He had put on a show for one of their most recent parties and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. Zen had a lot of potential and Saeran was sure he would go far in his career. Of course when he learned to keep his trap shut.

“See something you like?” Saeran jumped, not even realizing that he had been lost in thought. Had he been staring at him and didn’t know? Shit. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, suddenly finding whatever was on his screen very appealing at the moment. 

“S-Sorry…” He mumbled quietly, sinking as deep as he could into the couch, literally wanting to die. Knowing how self absorbed that pretty boy was he wouldn’t be surprised if he thought he was drooling over him.

“No need to be sorry, having such a gorgeous being in your presence, I know it must be very hard not to stare.” Like he said, wasn’t surprised. He rolled his eyes and planned on looking back through his phone until he got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked up at his twin to see his eye twitching, a very forced smile plastered on his face.

“He’s not interested air head, so cool it.” Saeran snorted, normally he would calm his brother down before he got too angry, but he kinda wanted to see where this would go. Zen turned to Saeyoung with a smirk.

“How do you know that? If he’s as sneaky as you can be, he could have an entire shrine dedicated to me and you wouldn’t even know.” It seemed the wider Zen’s smirk grew the more Saeyoung’s anger rose. Saeyoung was very overprotective, especially when he finally came back home to him. Saeran was kinda protective of his twin as well, but of course, his brother took it to the max. He wasn’t the same defenseless child he was all those years ago. He could take care of himself. 

“Zen stop riling up Saeyoung.” Yoosung, thankfully, butted in, slipping on the jean jacket he had set on the back of the dinning room chair earlier that day. “He’s going out to have a good time, not to fuss over your ‘I’m so perfect’ rants.” Oh that’s right, Saeyoung and Yoosung had been going out tonight, probably for an anniversary or something of that nature. A smirk made its way to his lips, he was going to have the house all to himself for a good 5 hours. 

Since his twin was so overprotective he would usually be gone no longer than 15 minutes if he had to run somewhere. Which was very annoying to say the least. Since he wouldn’t let him go places without someone right there next to him, he couldn’t go to the places he wanted to. The most he could do was go to the park 5 minutes away from the house. But his annoying twin brother gone for 5 hours? It was like a dream come true. 

Saeyoung sighed and took his husband by the waist, pressing a kiss to his lips. Saeran almost gagged. Why couldn’t they get all lovey dovey in the car? Ya know, not in front of him? He didn’t mind that his brother was happy and in a healthy relationship, but he did mind when he would practically make out with Yoosung right in front of him. His brother had no shame apparently. But that’s something he’d come to know when he returned home. His twin grabbed the keys to one of his many cars and turned to Zen. 

“We’ll be back at 10, so try not to burn the house while we’re gone.” Saeran blinked, his head shooting up at Saeyoung. 

“Why are you talking as if he’s going to be watching me?” Saeyoung had an almost proud smirk as his husband raised a brow. 

“Because he is! You think I’m just gonna let you have the house all to yourself for most of the night?” 

“Yes! Like a normal brother! Or a person with a decent amount of common sense!” Saeran could not believe this! He was not gonna let this go without a fight. “He’s not babysitting me! I’m just as old as you are and I don’t need to have someone watch me like a child!” 

“He’s right honey, there is no reason why you should be so strict about what he wants to do with his time, I’m sure he can take care of himself.” Saeyoung sighed, pushing his glasses up. His eyes rimmed with seriousness as his playful grin faded away. 

“I’m not doing this just for sick kicks, I don’t want to take the chance of my brother being hurt again.” 

“Saeyoung…” Yoosung held his arm in concern, as the redhead looked Saeran in the eyes. 

“You’re staying here with Zen and that’s final.” 

“Saeyoung that’s not-” Suddenly his twin’s face became bright as he grinned from ear to ear, though he looked very happy his eyes were dull and lacked its usual joyful spark. 

“We won’t be gone too long! You two have fun!!” He and Yoosung ran out the house, Saeyoung practically dragging him out the door, leaving Saeran and Zen alone. This was ridiculous. 

Saeran gave a frustrated sigh as he crossed his arms, he was being childish he knew, but he didn’t care. He understood his brother's worry and fears, but he didn’t think that Saeran felt the same? Have the same fears? Yet no one saw him keeping his twin locked up in the house like a caged bird. That thought alone only made him more frustrated. It just wasn’t fair. 

“I never saw Seven like that..” Zen started, getting Saeran’s attention. “He seemed so serious yet with a snap of a finger he was all bright and happy smiles.” 

“He’s hiding his emotions so he doesn't worry you.” Zen looked at him with a shocked expression. “He does that a lot but Yoosung’s been helping him with that. He’s probably scolding him about it as we speak.” 

“Does he do that often?” Saeran shrugged. 

“Not as much anymore, but he still does it.” The white haired twin knew that Zen was still getting used to this new side of his brother. Hence why he still called him 'Seven'. Saeyoung didn't seem to mind though. The actor gave a nod of his head and took a seat next to Saeran. 

"He seems to care about you a lot, didn't expect him to be the over protective type either." Saeran rolled his eyes and took a deep breath in annoyance. 

"I didn't either. It made sense when we were kids but this is overdoing it." Okay, well if he was being fair, he was pretty much kidnapped and tortured for what seemed like years on end and literally only came back due to what he would classify as a miracle. Saeran understood why Saeyoung would become so overprotective, he had to be ever since he was little. Saeran winced in pain at a couple memories from that dark time flooding back and everything he's learned in therapy so far starts kicking into play. That was in the past, everything was alright now, both of them were safe. He jolted harshly at the sudden hand on his arm, whipping his head so hard to the owner of the hand he was very surprised he didn't get whiplash. 

"Hey, are you-"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me getting in the way, I'll be in my room. You can just let me know when Saeyoung gets here." Before Zen could say anything else, he walked upstairs to his room. Since going anywhere outside the house was out of the question, he may as well get some sleep. 

Saeran was not by any means a heavy sleeper, but he wasn't that much of a light sleeper either. Surprisingly. Saeyoung was the light sleeper despite everyone's belief of his character, the slightest sound could wake him up and make him alert. And it was moments like this, Saeran wished he was as light of a sleeper as his brother. 

It was 8:30 pm and Saeran nearly killed Zen.

He had tried shaking him awake, apparently calling his name for a good minute or two and getting no response. The shaking wasn't violent or anything, it was actually quite soft and gentle. The problem came in when Saeran became aware of being touched. 

The white haired male didn't consider himself buff or fit, but he did gain some muscle on him as the years went by. After being nursed back to health by the mint haired photographer, he started to workout to keep his body healthy and to be able to protect himself. Going on morning runs with his brother, going to a couple martial arts classes with Jaehee, and even doing yoga with V. So needless to say, he surprised himself when he managed to flip Zen over on the other side of his bed and practically flying into the wall. It was at least good to know he shared the same major adrenalin boast with his brother. 

After apologizing profusely for a good three minutes or so and getting Zen some ice, Zen explained to him why he woke him up in the first place.

"You want me to go on a motorcycle ride...with you?" Zen rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. 

"I mean you don't have too. But, I thought since you wanted to go out so bad, maybe you could get the chance to do so." Saeran blinked in surprise. 

"You...you do realize my brother would murder you if he found out you snuk me out of the house to go on a motorcycle ride late at night, right?" Zen smirked and Saeran felt his cheeks flush a bit, curse this man's natural beauty. 

"Yeah, but that would only happen if he catches us." Zen did have a point. Saeran turned to his clock to see it was 8:38, and Saeyoung did say they weren't gonna be home by 10. After a moment of going back and forth in his head, Saeran looked up at Zen. 

"We gotta be back by 9:30, alright?" Zen smiled and tossed Saeran his jacket. 

Yep. His brother was going to murder them if he found out.

Okay so maybe using Zen's motorcycle as a way of transportation was not the best idea? Mostly because of the fact Saeran was doing his best not to have a panic attack. Zen had asked him several times if he wanted to just take a walk somewhere instead, but Saeran said that this was fine. Like an idiot. 

At literally any point he could tell Zen that he wanted to walk instead, he wouldn't have to worry about literally having a panic attack in front of the actor, but he said nothing as Zen gave him a helmet and got on the motorcycle. 

His heart dropped at the sound of the engine starting up, clinging on to Zen tighter them he'd like to. The actor gave one last look at Saeran to make sure, one last time, that he still wanted to go through with this. Saeran gave him a nod, and took a shaky deep breath. Zen nodded back, looking back in front and gripping his hands on the handles tighter. 

And thus started the ride. 

Saeran definitely wasn't too found the first couple minutes of the drive. Having harsh wind against his body was highly uncomfortable and a little suffocating. But, as the ride continued it actually wasn't half bad. When he managed to open his eyes, everything in a way..looked beautiful. It was almost invigorating seeing the cars and houses fly by. 

Before he knew it his fear began to die down, being replaced by excitement and even joy. This sensation...was one he never felt before. Like, what superheroes felt when in a battle to defeat the bad guy. Feeling as if he could run an entire marathon without breaking a sweat, it felt..amazing. 

He couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips, this was a feeling he only dreamed to have. Feeling free, feeling like you could do anything, feeling as if all your worries have vanished. It was incredible. And it was a feeling he wished lasted forever.

Saeran didn't know how long they rode for, honestly it felt like hours to him. Hours of pure enjoyment and freedom. But, eventually, they did end up back in front of the house. Both laughing as they got off. 

"That was...amazing..! You get to feel that every time you ride that thing?" Saeran breathed, walking up to the front door with Zen behind him. 

"Yeah, it really helps take your mind off things." 

"For once, I envy you. I wish I could do that every day." Zen looked to the side as Saeran started to open the front door. 

"Well...maybe I could teach you." The white haired twin turned to look up at the actor, a brow slightly raised. 

"How would you do that, you know Saeyoung is gonna know something's up if you suddenly take interest in babysitting me." 

"Not if I tell him I just really want to get to know you. And it wouldn't be lying since..i do want to get to know you." Saeran was taken aback by how soft his voice was, talking in a kind and gentle way. It almost seemed out of character. Saeran thought for a moment before smirking. 

"You know he's gonna kill both of us if he finds out right?" Zen laughed. 

"Yeah well, it will be a happy death, knowing I got to spend some time with you." Saeran rolled his eyes, his smirk becoming more playful as he opened the door. 

"Oh you're such the charmer." 

"Be careful now, I might have you swooning over me in a second.~" The two laughed once more and headed back inside. 

After that night, the pretty boy held a special place in Saeran's heart. And couldn't wait to see what other secret adventures Zen would take him on next.


End file.
